wiikipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Power Cruising
power cruising.]] Power Cruising is one of the three water sports in Wii Sports Resort, the others being wakeboarding and canoeing. The main goal of the game is go around on a jet ski. Its minigames are Slalom Course and VS. Slalom Course Gameplay To win on the Slalom Course the player must collect as many points as possible before they reach the finish line. To earn more points the player must power cruise through the checkpoints as fast as they can. Once they pass a checkpoint, the timer on the next checkpoint begins to count down, starting at 10. Wherever the timer is when the player pass through that checkpoint is the score that gets added to their total points. If they drive through the occasional bonus ring inside some checkpoints, they get double that checkpoint's points. The player must hold the Wii Remote and Nunchuk as if they were gripping the cruiser's handlebars, tilting them toward each other. They must hold A or B to accelerate, and tilt the Wii Remote/Nunchuk combo left or right to steer. For a speed boost, they must twist the Wii Remote quickly towards them while the cruiser is in motion. They must watch their boost meter on the side of the screen; the closer it is to being filled, the faster the boost . Tips *Start each race by using your speed boost, but make sure you use it after the race actually begins, not before. *When approaching a checkpoint, have your cruiser pointed toward the checkpoint after it. *Don't use your boost until it's completely full. *Boost immediately after you hit an obstacle. *To reach the above-water checkpoints, boost up the large waves that appear before them to gain the height you need for the jump. Stamps Stages *'Beach:' Already unlocked *'Lagoon:' Already unlocked *'Lighthouse :' Already unlocked '' *'Marina: ' ''Unlocked by earning 350 events points to 400 events points, or playing 5 races (it doesn't matter which one you make). '' *'Cavern:' Unlocked by earning 650 events points to 700 events points , or playing 10 races (it doesn't matter which one you make). *'Shoals:''' Unlocked by earning 850 events points to 900 events points, or playing 15 races (it doesn't matter which one you make). VS Gameplay Players need to complete the track with more points than their opponent. The point/checkpoint system remains the same from the Slalom Course activity. The controls are the same as in Slalom Course. Tips *Start each race by using your speed boost, but make sure you use it after the race actually begins, not before. *When approaching a checkpoint, have your cruiser pointed toward the checkpoint after it. *Don't use your boost until it's completely full. *Boost immediately after you hit an obstacle. *To reach the above-water checkpoints, boost up the large waves that appear before them to gain the height you need for the jump. Category:Sports Category:Base sports Category:Wii Sports (series) Category:Power Cruising Category:Wii Sports Resort's sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Minigames